1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to headphones.
2. Description of the Related Art
Headphones are used for a user wearing them to listen to sounds. Headphones have two (left and right) earcups each containing a loudspeaker. The both earcups are connected by a headband.
In order to drive the loudspeakers or the like of the headphones, it is necessary to provide an audio signal into the left and right earcups. As a wiring for supplying an audio signal, a distribution cord from an external connection terminal may be introduced into both of the left and right earcups, or it may be introduced into either one of the left and right earcups.